


Dark Turns

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alice Cooper loves Jughead Jones, Being Forced To Clean, Bigotry & Prejudice, Blood and Torture, Burns, Chained up, Charles Smith Good Brother, Charles Smith Loves Jughead Jones, Crying Jughead Jones, Discrimination, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones sings, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Good Parent Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Good Parent FP Jones II, Harassment, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Judging - Freeform, Judging A Situation For Something Else, Judgment, Jughead Jones Needs Help, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones Night Terrors, Jughead Jones Tortured, Jughead Jones kidnapped, Jughead Jones raped, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, M/M, Making A Mistake About A Situation, Making A Mistake About Someone’s Personality, Mistaken Identity, Night Terrors, Pictures Of Torture, Protective Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Protective FP Jones II, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scared Jughead Jones, Sheriff FP Jones II, Tape Recorders - Freeform, Torture, Torture Pictures, Worried FP Jones II, blow torch, burn marks, locked in a shed, mistaken, shed, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: (Wicked Little Town Episode)The night Jughead comes home from Pops to find a new video tape FP will soon learn something else happened that night that Is way worse and that puts fear to his heart way more than a new video tape. Charles was worried what would happen If the person making the tapes got Into a house; he should be! One morning the Cooper/Jones family wake up to Jug nowhere to be found. The person making the tapes took him! While trying to find him the family starts receiving more than just video tapes.
Relationships: Alice Cooper & Betty Cooper, Alice Cooper & Jellybean Jones, Alice Cooper & Jughead Jones, Alice Cooper (Archie Comics) & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, FP Jones II & Jellybean Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Jughead Jones & Kevin Keller, Jughead Jones & Malachi, Jughead Jones & Tom Keller, Kevin Keller & Tom Keller
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Dark Turns

After stopping at Pops to get a bag of food Jughead was walking home that night. But suddenly some guy grabbed him and pulled him Into an ally.

The guy: You’re such a pretty boy(Whispered Into his ear)

Jughead tried to cry out but the guy had a hand on his mouth. Tears welled up In Jughead’s eyes. Jughead was roughly shoved against the brick wall and the guy’s lips found Jughead’s. Jughead gagged when the guy shoved his tongue Into his mouth. The guy’s hands found their way to Jughead’s crotch. Jughead struggled, but he was roughly forced on his knees. The guy took out a gun; showing Jughead that he’ll shoot him If Jughead doesn’t listen.

The guy: You will look up at me. You will not look away. Am I understood? 

Jughead raised his head, looking up at the guy with hostile eyes. The guy enjoyed that spark of defiance. It would make this more enjoyable.

The guy: I have a treat for you Jughead. Reach Into my pants and release my cock. You may look down to do so. But then you must resume looking up at me.

Jughead scowled before shifting his gaze to the bulge In the guy’s paints. Hesitantly, Jughead reached forward and pulled down the zipper. Though Jughead’s expression never changed, the guy noticed the slight tremor In Jughead’s hand as he reached Into the guy’s boxers and removed his hard member. There was fear In Jughead’s eyes, and the guy chuckled.

The guy: You’ll take It. Now suck. Make It good. I don’t need to remind you what will happen If you don’t.

Jughead scowled again, looking up as If to object. But the guy pressed the head of his gun against Jughead’s temple, and Jughead froze before slowly taking the guy’s cock In his mouth. The guy couldn’t help but groan as the warm wetness encompassed him. He knew as soon as he saw those soft, lips that Jughead would be perfect at this. And he didn’t disappoint. Jughead began to lightly suck before drawing back slowly and licking gently over the tip. His hands moved to massage and rub what he couldn’t fit In his mouth while he bobbed up and down the guy’s cock. He began to suck harder, occasionally licking a strip along the cock’s underside or paying special attention to the head. Just as the guy had Instructed, Jughead looked up at him the entire time, his defiant eyes only Increasing the guy’s arousal. The guy let him work at his own pace for a bit, enjoying Jughead sucking him off. But he soon wanted more, and gently cupped the back of Jughead’s head with his free hand.

The guy: I think you can handle more In that sweet mouth of yours, don’t you?

He asked, applying some pressure to the back of Jughead’s head. Jughead glared up at him, but was forced to take the guy deeper. Jughead started sucking and rubbing harder, as If hoping he could get the guy to cum before this went any further. The guy couldn’t have that now, could he?

The guy: Remove your hands. Clasp your left wrist with your right hand behind your back. Do not move them. 

Jughead reluctantly followed the orders. The guy was pleased at his obedience.

The guy: Now let’s put that pretty little mouth to work. I’m going to fuck your face. Hold still.

And the guy did, starting by short little thrusts to get Jughead used to It. He enjoyed watching Jughead look up at him while he used his face for his pleasure. Soon he began to push a little deeper, slowly acclimating Jughead to his length. Eventually he began to push Into the back of Jughead’s throat, causing Jughead to gag.

The guy: Relax your throat

The guy grunted as he began to thrust deeper, not bothering to slow down. Jughead continued to gag. Soon, he had his whole length pushing down Jughead’s throat. He held It there, enjoying the way Jughead’s throat twitched and spammed around him, Jughead looking up at him, eyes wide with fear and discomfort. The guy groaned In appreciation, rutting Into the mouth a few times before slowly removing his length. He wished he had set up a camera to film this. Jughead looked amazing taking his cock. He began to fuck In and out of Jughead’s mouth, making him take the whole thing. Soon he began to speed up, until he was only pulling out halfway before jamming back Into Jughead’s mouth. The guy began to rapidly fuck the Jughead’s face, grunting In pleasure as his balls smacked Jughead’s chin. He began to feel his knot forming and felt a rush of pleasure at the Idea of knotting Jughead’s mouth. The guy eagerly Increased his thrusts until the knot was outside Jughead’s lips. Jughead tried to start pulling back, but the guy Insistently held his head In place as he continued to thrust. As his knot began to enter Jughead’s mouth Jughead struggled desperately, removing his hands from behind his back and pushing against the guy’s thighs. The guy simply held his head In place as he pushed the rest of his knot Into Jughead’s mouth. He cried out In pleasure as he felt his knot lock Into place, and began shooting jet after jet of cum down Jughead’s throat. Jughead stopped struggling, looking panicked as he began to swallow load after load. Some spilled out around the corner of his mouth, and there was the beginning of tears forming In his eyes. The guy merely sighed In satisfaction as he felt the throat spamming around him. Such a good fuck, and he was just getting started.

The guy: That was very good Jughead. Your mouth was made to be fucked. But you moved your hands, which was against my orders. You’ll have to be punished.

Jughead looked up at him with a mix of defiance and worry at the guy’s words. The guy merely petted Jughead’s hair, groaning In appreciation every time he emptied more of his load down Jughead’s throat. It took about 30 minutes for his knot to deflate, but eventually he was able to pull out of Jughead’s mouth. He missed the warmth, but knew he would be burying his knot In another warm hole soon enough. He took a moment to enjoy the sight of Jughead’s lips, spit and cum seeping from the corners of his mouth. Beautiful.

The gut: Place your wrists behind your back like I Instructed you before. 

Jughead reluctantly listened. The guy kept an eye on Jughead as he went over to his bag, pulling out a few lengths of rope. He enjoyed the look of fear on Jughead’s face at the sight.

The guy: Stand up

The guy watched Jughead slowly stand, his legs shaking. The guy slowly circled him before standing behind him. Jughead was tense, so the guy quickly secured Jughead’s hands behind his back with the rope before he could try anything. The guy shoved a cloth Into Jughead’s mouth, and tied rope around his head to keep It In place. Jughead looked disgusted, and the guy could not help but chuckle at the look he gave him. The guy removed his own clothes along with Jughead’s. The guy added some lube to his finger and slowly traced Jughead’s rim, teasing him before slowly Inserting a digit Into his tight heat. The guy began to slowly push In and out of Jughead, stretching him slightly before adding two and then three fingers. Satisfied that Jughead was stretched enough the guy removed his fingers The guy rutted against Jughead’s ass, letting his cock slide along the crease and tease squirming Jughead. The guy thrusted Into Jughead. He groaned at the tight heat enveloping him. 

The guy: God damn, so tight

The guy panted, gripping Jughead’s hips and giving stuttering little jerks Inside him. The guy slowly eased out, enjoying the way Jughead’s tight heat quivered around his member, trying to keep It Inside. He then thrusted In suddenly, shoving balls deep Into Jughead. Ignoring Jughead’s whimpers he began to roughly fuck Into Jughead, pulverizing his ass with hard thrusts. He clenched his eyes shut and savored the the sound of his balls slapping against Jughead’s ass and Jughead’s muffled cries. The guy draped his body over Jughead’s, rutting Into his ass and kissing the back of Jughead’s neck. He didn’t miss how Jughead shivered at that, and he leaned forward to gently nibble Jughead’s right ear. He was rewarded by a clench of the ass enveloping his cock. “So sensitive,” the guy whispered, slowing down and now giving Jughead slow, deep thrusts. He ran his hands along Jughead’s sides, exploring his body as he began to nip along his neck.

The guy: I haven’t had such a good fuck In a long time. I might even want to claim you, keep you for myself.

The guy enjoyed the way Jughead froze at that, enjoyed the fear on Jughead’s face. The guy continued to lick and suck along his neck, adjusting his angle to make sure he hit Jughead’s prostate. Jughead whined on his next thrust, shivering as the guy screwed him slow and deep. The guy licked a long stripe along Jughead’s neck. Jughead sobbed and spammed. The guy didn’t miss the spike of fear on Jughead’s face. He began to thrust faster, making sure Jughead felt It. The guy straightened himself, grasping Jughead’s hips and speeding up his thrusts. There was something very primal about holding down a little bitch and mounting them, fucking them as they’re helpless and filling them with cum. He continued to fuck his little toy for another ten minutes before he felt his knot beginning to form. His grip tightened, likely bruising, as he began to pound Into Jughead.

The guy: Are you ready Jughead? Ready for me to knot you? 

Speeding his thrusts and making sure he hit Jughead’s prostate, he slammed Into Jughead’s tight heat repeatedly as his knot began to form. He added more power behind his thrusts, rutting hard against Jughead and forcing his knot Into the pretty little teen. He enjoyed the sound of Jughead’s cries with his own moans of satisfaction, relishing the jets of cum he was coating Jughead’s Insides with. He couldn’t believe the obscene stretch of Jughead’s ass around his knot. The guy delightedly rutted his knot further Into Jughead, enjoying Jughead muffled cries.

The guy: Take It. Take It bitch.

The guy panted as he ground Into Jughead 

The guy: So fucking good

The guy reached around Jughead’s flat stomach, pressing against It. The guy continued to taunt Jughead as he waited for his knot to go down, touching and teasing as he pleased, enjoying Jughead’s defeated slump. The guy slipped his cock back Into Jughead’s ass and fucked him In a new position. The guy exploded Inside of Jughead again before finally pulling out. “You were so good pretty boy. Nice and tight.” The guy said as he licked at Jughead’s right cheek. The guy got dressed then removed the ropes and gag.

The guy: Get dressed and go home. Thanks for a good time tonight kid.

The guy gave Jughead one last very wet lick on the right cheek before leaving Jughead sobbing In the ally. After another hour Jughead pulled himself together, cleaned himself off, got dressed, and grabbed his Pops bag. He didn’t want his family seeing him like this. When he finally got home he saw a new video tape on the porch steps. He dropped his Pops bag and picked It up. Soon his dad opened the door and saw the tape In his hands.

FP: Come on son, let’s get this over with

Jughead walked Inside; handing his dad the tape. Everyone watched with heavy hearts as It was another tape of a close-up of their house. No one got much sleep that night. The next day In the afternoon FP came home to an empty house as usual when he comes home on his lunch breaks. Or so he thought, he saw Jughead sitting on the couch; staring at a wall.

FP: Jug, this Is a surprise. Wh-

He couldn’t see his boy’s face. But he could tell something was definitely wrong. He could read the way he was sitting and the way his body slumped. FP walked closer to the couch.

FP: Boy, you okay?

Jughead just nodded yes slowly. FP slowly sat on the couch right next to him; squeezing his boy’s right shoulder.

FP: No, you’re not. Son, what’s wrong?

Suddenly Jughead threw himself onto his dad; holding onto him tightly and sobbing hard Into his dad’s left shoulder. His dad wrapped his arms tightly around him.

FP: Kid, talk to me. What’s wrong?

But his boy just continued his hard sobs

FP: Come on Jug, talk to me please. What happened?

Jughead: I…. I…. When I was walking home l-last night…. I…. I was grabbed-

FP: Did someone hurt you son?! Are you bleeding?!

Jughead: I was r-r-r-raped!(Sobbed hard)

Tears filled FP’s eyes as he pulled his boy tighter to his body.

FP: Oh Juggie-

Jughead: I can still feel It! God I still feel It everywhere Inside and out!! I can still feel him everywhere on me!(Sobbed hard)

FP: Oh baby boy, I’m so sorry! Hang on I’ll-

Jughead: No! Don’t let go!(Panicked) 

FP: Sweetheart, I’m not leaving you. But I need to call work and your school so we can both stay home.

Jughead chocked out a sob as his dad gently kissed his forehead and got off the couch. After FP was done with his phone calls he returned to the couch with a big blanket. As soon as his dad sat on the couch Jughead quickly jumped on his lap; continuing to sob and hold onto him hard. His dad wrapped him tightly In the blanket and gently rocked him; tight arms refusing to let go of his little boy.

FP: I’ve got you now baby. Daddies got you. Daddies right here. You’re safe now Juggie.

He started continuously singing and kissing his boy’s forehead softly; causing Jughead to slowly go Into deep sleep as his dad sang him a lullaby that his dad use to sing to him when he was a baby. 

FP: If you listen to the wind you can hear me. Even when I'm gone you can still hear the song. High up In the trees as It moves through the leaves. Listen to the wind, there's no end to my love. My love Is forever a circle unbroken. The seasons keep changing but my love always remains. Spring will melt the snows of winter. And the summer gives us days of light so long till autumn makes them fade. Remember the sound of laughter. We ran together through the meadows. If you listen to the wind, you can hear me. Even when I'm gone you can still hear the song. High up In the trees as It moves through the leaves. Listen to the wind, I'll send you my love. Listen to the wind where the sky meets the land. I'm not really gone I've been here all along. High up In the trees In the sound of the leaves. Listen to the wind there's no end to my love. Time Is a river that flows to the sea. And a life Is a whisper, a kiss In a dream.(Sang)

FP continued doing that all day. Soon at 3PM Alice walked In and saw the sight.

Alice: FP, did something happen? 

FP: I can’t leave him right now. And I don’t want to talk about It when he’s right here. Can I please tell you later?

Alice started running her fingers through Jughead’s hair

Alice: Oh honey, of course you can

She gently kissed Jughead’s forehead

Alice: I think I’ll wait outside for the girls. Warn Betty and JB when they get here to not ask questions and to leave Jughead be. You can tell all of us later.

She kissed FP’s lips then walked out the front door. Jughead whimpered and moved his head slightly. 

FP: Shh(Laid his head on his boy’s head)

FP: You’re safe son. You’re home with me. Daddies got you baby, always.

Not long after Betty and Jellybean walked Into the front yard.

Alice: Girls, before you go In you should know, Jughead went through something very terrible. FP’s not going to tell us yet because he doesn’t want to talk about It when Jughead Is In the room. All you need to know right now Is that Jughead Is In a fragile state and to just leave him alone. You understand?

The two girls wanted to argue, but they slowly nodded yes. The three girls ate supper while FP comforted Jughead all night. The next day FP decided after school he and his boy would spend time at Pops just the two them. So while Jughead was at school FP texted him. After school Jughead went straight to Pops and sat In a booth; waiting for his dad. As Jughead waited for his dad he could hear two adult women In a booth talking about him; saying stuff like “What a handsome young boy”. Jughead shrugged and smiled gently, he didn’t mind the compliments, these women were harmless. Soon his dad walked In wearing his Serpent jacket.

FP: Sorry I’m late kid(Sat down next to him on the window side)

But as soon as FP sat down the women’s expressions changed. They were new In town and had no Idea that FP was the sheriff. They only knew they apsoloutly hated Serpents. They walked over to The Jones men’s booth.

Women 1: Who the hell are you and why are you bothering that kid?!

FP laughed angrily 

FP: I would hardly call It bothering 

He squeezed Jughead’s shoulder comfortly and whispered gently by his cheek. So gentle the women could not hear.

FP: It’s okay Jug, just Ignore them

Women 2: Stop touching that poor boy you filthy Serpent!

FP: Oh really

FP: Do you want me to stop?(Asked Jughead)

Jughead shook his head no and scouted closer. FP started continuously running his fingers through his boy’s hair.

FP: See! He’s my son! 

Women 1: Yeah right! Sis, go get the manager! 

The second women walked away. Suddenly the first women grabbed Jughead’s left wrist hard causing him to whimper!

FP: Please don’t touch my kid!! I’m telling you I’m his dad!!

Women 1: Then was does he look so scared?!

FP: He’s terrified of you two! Let go of him! He’s terrified that you two are going to cause a situation where I’ll be taken away from him again or that he’ll never be able to see me again! We already had that happen and I will never allow that to happen again no matter who wants to do It!! Not mobsters, not gang members, and not two women who obviously are deaf, dim, and won’t listen to reason or see what Is really going on!

Women 1: Why you stupid thug! I-

As soon as Pop walked over with the second women the first women let go and Jughead jumped on his dad; holding him tight, whimpering and shaking as his dad held him tight and protectively. 

Pop: What Is going on over here?

Women 2: What?! You can’t see?!

Pop: Ma’am, all I see Is a beautiful father and son trying to enjoy time together and being with each other as they should.

Women 1: That’s not his dad! That’s a nasty Serpent trying to pass as the boy’s dad! That’s a low-life thug that won’t leave a poor young boy alone! 

Pop: Ladies, I have met many Serpents. And the only nasty low-life people In my sights right now are you two! Leave these two alone!!

Women 2: Are kidding me?! Look at that poor boy!!

Pop saw Jughead clinging to his dad for dear life as he was shaking hard! As soon as FP left a long kiss on Jughead’s right cheek the women would have jumped on him If It weren’t for Pop quickly standing In front of the booth.

Pop: You two leave! Now!

Women 1: This Isn’t over Serpent!

The two women walked out as Pop watched them the whole time.

Pop: You two alright?

But they knew Jughead’s answer; he was whimpering and shaking so hard.

Pop: Let me get you two whatever you want. It’s on the house. When you two are done I’ll even give you more food to go.

FP: Thanks Pop

Pop walked away

FP: Shh, calm down Juggie. I’m right here! I’m not going anywhere, ever!!

After The Jones men ate they went home. But what they didn’t know Is that the two women secretly followed them; thinking they are still protecting a kid from a “vicious Serpent” not a loving dad. Later that night as The Cooper/Jones family were sound asleep, FP and Jughead asleep In each other’s arms on the couch the two women were calling the police station.

A cop: Police

Women 2: We would like to report a kidnapping. A Serpent Is holding a young boy hostage! We want to speak to the sheriff now!!

The cop: Our sheriff Is off for the night. But we can-

Women 2: No! The sheriff now!!

The cop: Fine, hang on

He put her on hold and called The Cooper/Jones house waking up FP and Jughead.

FP: Just go back to sleep Jug, I’ll get It

FP got off the couch and answered It

FP: Sheriff Jones

The cop: FP, It’s Billy from the station. I got two women on the phone who demand they speak to the sheriff.

FP laughed to himself, thinking It must be those stupid women from Pops earlier. 

FP: Put them through

Billy did

FP: Sheriff Jones

Women 1: Sheriff, we followed a kidnapper to his house tonight. A Serpent who Is holding a poor boy hostage!! We’re standing In front of the house now. We need you to come with cops and save this poor boy!!

FP: I’m looking at the kid right now. The house you’re standing In front of Is mine and the man with the kid you were harassing at Pops earlier Is me, Sheriff Jones!! I don’t know how many times I have to tell you two this or how thick those skulls are of yours, but I’m telling you I am this kid’s dad and I would never hurt him let alone my other children!! I AM the Sheriff of Riverdale, not some thug who hurts people! You’re In every way wrong about your view on The Serpents! Now stop harassing me and my son before I have you two arrested!!

He sent the two women back over to Billy; hanging himself up. He went back over to the couch and crawled back behind Jughead; pulling his boy close again.

FP: Like I said son, just Ignore them. Those two dim wits will back off soon.

He kissed his boy’s right cheek and they dozed back off. The two women got the hint. But In their heartless discriminating selves they couldn’t bring themselves to accept Serpents let alone them being parents or cops. So just like when they moved out of Canada to here to get away from The Serpents In the morning they moved out of Riverdale and to Seattle Washington. When FP woke up that morning he saw his arms were empty. “Jughead must be In the bathroom or upstairs” thought FP. FP was just happy with the events of yesterday at Pops then afterwards that It was Saturday and he had off all weekend. He made his way upstairs. But when he walked Into Jughead’s room the room was empty and the window was wide open. He knew his son, Jughead wouldn’t sneak out unless something was very wrong. And he knew yes, the events of yesterday were scary, but not something that would make him run away from home. He would ask Betty If she seen anything, but she’s been sleeping over at Veronica’s since yesterday and wouldn’t be back till tomorrow. He ran back down the stairs and Into his room; waking Alice.

FP: Alice honey, Jughead’s gone! I think something’s wrong! His window Is wide open!

Jellybean walked Into their room

Jellybean: Daddy, I found this on the kitchen table

It was a tape recorder. FP grabbed It and pressed play. Soon a dark voice started talking and he could tell this person was using a voice app.

The voice: Hello FP Jones. I believe I have something of yours. He’s quite a beautiful boy. You see, I’m the one making the video tapes along with my friends. At first It was just to mess with your kid and his friends. But now, he’s going to feel the full wrath of my revenge. Pictures will follow.

The Cooper/Jones family’s hearts dropped

Alice: I’m calling Charles now!

Meanwhile when Jughead woke up the first thing he felt was the pain In his stomach. Malachai had stabbed him last night. As Jughead remembered Malachai’s words he remembered Malachai telling him that he was the one making the tapes and the new gang he was In, The Skinwalkers were the ones wearing the masks. That he was let out of jail last summer and has been wanting revenge against Jughead “tricking” him and “calling” the cops during the street race. Even If Jughead tried turning slightly, sharp jabs of pains shot up his side. He tried to sit up but he collapsed against the basement floor, causing his wound to bleed slightly. Blood was all splattered on his PJ’s and all on the floor. He had slept on the floor In Malachai’s basement. Suddenly, the door opened and Malachai walked In. 

Malachai: Get up

Jughead: I can’t, my stomach(Stammered, not meeting his eyes)

Malachai: I don’t care, get up! 

He shouted coming towards Jughead and The Serpent’s heart began to beat faster. When Jughead didn’t make a move to get up, he dropped to the ground beside him.

Malachai: Shall I bring out my little friend?

He took out his knife

Jughead: Please no!(Moaned)

He grabbed Jughead’s arms and pulled him up from his lying position. His cut was still throbbing painfully and bleeding and his PJ shirt was torn. He led Jughead to the kitchen part of the basement. The dishes were piled so high you couldn’t even see the sink.

Malachai: I’m going out with The Skinwalkers. I want this whole kitchen cleaned. I'll be back in an hour.

Jughead: B-But(Stammered)

Malachai: Enough!

He yelled, bringing his knife out again.

Jughead: Okay, I’ll do It(Whispered defeatedly)

It looked like he had no other choice. Meanwhile The Cooper/Jones family had received a picture of Jughead when he was passed out with his stab wound.

Charles: I feared this would happen

FP: The tape recorder said the person wants revenge. With mine and Jughead’s past It could be anyone who hates Jughead and I.

Charles: Dad, let’s go to my office together. We’ll work together and figure this out. We’ll get Jughead back dad.

Meanwhile Jughead didn’t have a watch or his phone, so he didn’t know how long he had left cleaning the kitchen. His stomach hurt so bad, tears were slowly rolling down his cheeks. His hands were raw from scrubbing the floor with a cloth. He missed his family so badly and especially his dad. Jughead hugged his knees as he cried. He just wanted to go home! He knew by the time he would finish cleaning this stupid kitchen Malachai would return and would hurt him for not finishing. And sure enough, that’s what happened. Malachai came home and knocked him out. When Jughead woke up he was tied to a chair back In the living room part. He saw Malachai holding a blow torch.

Jughead: Please don’t!(Cried) 

He screamed In pain as Malachai put the torch to his left leg

Malachai: Another message for your little family. That’s right, cry you little bitch! This Is what you get for getting me locked up In the first place!

Jughead: FUCK YOU!!(Screamed In pain)

Meanwhile at Charles’s office

FP: I just got a call from the cops at the prison In Centerville. An old enemy of mine and Jughead, Malachai has been out since the summer. He would definitely be someone who would take and hurt Jughead.

Meanwhile with Jughead who left leg was badly bleeding and had bad burns on It.

Malachai: Time to move you to my second location that I had planned for you and time to move myself to a different house. Your dad Is on to me. Plus thanks to me bugging the tape recorder I sent to your family I now know that not only your daddy Is the sheriff now but that you have an FBI brother. I’m getting the hell out of here before they catch me! I got the revenge I needed and wanted.

Malachai knocked him out once again. It was already now Tuesday and other then finding Jughead’s blood on the floor In Malachai’s old basement plus the knife and blow torch with Malachai’s finger prints on them they found no trace of Jughead and Malachai. That morning Tom and Kevin Keller were jogging In Pickens Park before Tom takes Kevin to school when they suddenly heard crying from the Pickens Park shed. 

Tom: Stay back Kev

He slowly approached the shed, broken the lock off, and opened the door. He saw Jughead sleeping on the floor. He had blood and dark bruises on the left side of his face, a bloody nose, and bloody bottom lip. Malachai was decent enough to lay a blanket on his body.

Tom: Jughead!(Cried worriedly)

Jughead: Mr. Keller?(Eyes snapped open)

Tom quickly ran over to him; removing the blanket to get a better look at him. Jughead’s left leg looked terrible and was still bleeding very badly. The uninjured leg was chained to the shelf next to him; making sure Jughead couldn’t leave without help.

Jughead: Mr. Keller, please help me(Whispered weakly)

Tom: Are you okay?

Jughead: No. My leg hurts really bad. Please help me. Please, I’m really scared.(Sobbed hard)

Tom: Okay, I’m going to get the chain off of you then pick you up. I’m going to take you to the hospital and call your dad. Okay?

He got the chain off. Jughead cried out as Tom picked him up Into his arms.

Tom: I’m sorry kid. I know It hurts. Hang In there.

Kevin gasped the minute he saw his dad walk out of the shed; carrying his very hurt and Injured friend.

Kevin: Oh my god! Jughead!

Tom: Let’s get him to the hospital!

As Tom took off Kevin comforted Jughead In the back seat as Tom called FP. When FP got to the hospital and to Jughead’s room the doctors already put Jughead under and his left leg was wrapped In lots of gaze. FP’s heart dropped at the sight of his baby. Jughead’s face was cleaned of the blood but his dad could still clearly see the bruises on his face and the cut on his lip. FP grabbed his kid’s left hand and gently kissed his forehead.

FP: You’ll be okay now Juggie

At 3PM while Jughead was still out and while FP was asleep too Charles walked In. He gently shook his dad awake.

FP: Charles, anything?

Charles: My men and I searched all of Riverdale. Plus Greendale and Centerville. Nothing, we think Malachai fled completely away from Riverdale.

FP: I should be worried what chaos he’ll cause In his new town. But still, good riddance. He badly hurt my kid and I’m glad he’s far away!

Charles: What did the doctors say? What are the Injuries?

FP: Stab wound In the stomach and left leg lost a lot of blood plus Is very badly burnt. Jughead will be on crutches while his leg will take two weeks to heal.

A doctor walked Into the room

The doctor: You may bring him home or let him stay for three more days.

FP: Truthfully doctor, he’s better off at home healing In his own room and being surrounded by family and familiar surroundings. 

The doctor: I understand. Just be mindful of his leg Sheriff.

When FP got his boy home he was still out cold. He told his family he was staying with Jughead. He wanted to be there for him. He knew his boy would need him when he wakes up. Once again FP doze off himself; lying In his son’s bed right next to him. Around 8PM Jughead forgot about being In the hospital and completely forgot where he was. As he felt a male shape lying next to him he freaked out, thinking It was Malachai! Jughead’s eyes fly open and he sat up In the bed scared out of his wits! he look around the room not knowing where he was and then looked to his right seeing a body, a male body lying there. Jughead screams and sits up, his heart beating a mile a minute. He doesn’t think he can breathe, “Malachai was In my room OMG this Is a nightmare, I am having a nightmare!” Jughead moves to jump over him and run for the door, this can’t be happening! “DAD!” he screams for help! Before Jughead’s feet hit the floor the man reaches up and grabs him holding Jughead down to his chest. “I am going to die from a heart attack. I am so scared, Malachai Is In my room!!!” “Stop, stop let go of me!” Jughead screamed and kicked trying to get away! “Don’t touch me! DAD help me” Jughead was pushing against the man’s chest and Jughead was trying to get up but the man had him In a vice grip. Jughead totally freaked and started screaming at the top of his lungs for someone to help him. The guy’s grip slipped and Jughead jumped and ran hopped to the door however the door wasn’t there, this was not his room. Jughead turned looking for a way out In the dark. He was crying and still begging for someone to help him. Soon his arm was grabbed and he was pulled to a stop. Jughead was hysterical and he struggled to get loose and run hop further away, Malachai was In his room! 

FP: Juggie, Juggie calm down, you’re okay. Shhhh, baby calm down, you’re okay. No one Is hurting you. It’s just me baby boy, It’s daddy. Shhh.

Jughead was pulled Into arms and held tight against a chest, his hair was being stroked and his back rubbed. 

FP: It’s okay. That’s It calm down.

Jughead took slow deep breaths and finally was back to realizing his was back In his own house In his own room and that Is was his dad that was lying In the bed next to him the whole time! That It was his daddy’s arms that he was held tight In and that was rubbing his back and his hair.

FP: That’s It’s sweetheart. Don’t be scared, It’s just me. Come back to bed, please. 

Jughead chocked out a sob as his dad’s lips left a long kiss on his forehead.

FP: Come on baby

He gently led his boy back to the bed. Once they were laid down FP pulled the blanket over them and pulled his boy tight and close In his arms and to his chest.

FP: Shh 

He gently kissed his scared boy’s cheek. Jughead’s dad started softly singing the same lullaby his dad sang to him after he was raped, helping Jughead go Into deep sleep. In the morning there was a knock on the Cooper/Jones door. Alice opened It; revealing Tom and Kevin Keller.

Alice: Tom, Kevin, you rescued Jughead. Thank you.

Tom: Of course Alice. There’s no way I was leaving him like that! We wanted to see how he’s doing.

Alice: He had a night terror last night. He and FP are still asleep.

Tom: Poor Jughead. I’m sure he needs the sleep though. I better get Kevin to school. Keep In touch with us please on how Jughead Is doing.

Alice: Of course we will. Thank you Tom and Kevin.

She shut the door as they left. She walked upstairs to check on Jughead and FP and saw they were still out cold In Betty/Jughead’s bed. She gently kissed her boyfriend’s and future son’s forehead’s before going back downstairs to get breakfast ready for when her family wakes up.


End file.
